User blog:AverageSchizoid/Buffs and Souls
Oh boy, my first post I don't even know what to say to make this pleasant to the eyes... Hi! Well, we've been playing this masterpiece for quite some time now haven't we? thousands of deaths, millions of souls and humanities lost, and we still freaking love this game! But there was always something that made my elbow itch, some may agree with me, some may not, but it's something i've been holding here in my stomach like, uh.. better keep that joke there as well. It's the somehow unbalanced upgrade paths, and the mostly useless Boss Soul weapons :( grab your sandwiches, and be prepared, there is plenty of text down here. But really, we were all overexcited (or was it just me?) when we found out for the first time that we could create a totally new and unique weapon with that yellow soul thingy, am I right? all that expectative, when I got the Moonlight butterfly soul for the first time, all that passed through my head was "oh boy oh boy, this will be awesome" or "I wonder how much damage will it deal", and then, the punch in the stomach, I couldn't create that weapon with Andre, so I had to follow the main storyline and find the Giant Blacksmith, grabbing more boss souls along the way, and getting more and more excited with the results, avoiding looking for spoilers of those weapons in places like this one which I am part of now (by the way I'm very happy for contributing to this wiki). : ) And then, another punch, all the weapons I made were somehow weaker than the ones I used to make them, of course they could get stronger when they reached +5, but the buffs... oh boy, the goddamn buffs, so useful in NG+ and beyond, we can't live without them nowadays, they can make our weapons so badass, and we end up forgeting about our adventures with the boss weapons, that were not so "boss" after all... they had just a slightly higher damage than an unbuffed weapon, but they couldn't be buffed, why, sun, why!? was that all for nothing? by the time we get these weapons, we already got almost all embers and we could easily make a +10 weapon and get better results with the cheapest buff in the game, even upgrading the "boss" weapons was a pain, having to kill those titanite demons, being careful not to mess everything up... Speaking of embers, why in the heavens there are so many, when we always use one, maybe two paths? The standard path is the best option after all, it allows buffs and has decent damage, lightning is good, but only for early game since it removes the scaling and buffs, same with fire, chaos has humanity, but it's too risky for unexperienced players, and has no buffs... Crystal is too fragile, so you can't be using it for too long, divine and occult can be good if you have high faith, I never really used them except in the catacombs and it wasn't too pleasant, enchanted is for mages, so it's good if you have high int, but that's it, we could easily make a standard weapon and then buff it with a good mag adj catalyst, or talisman, and 1 shot most of the enemies, I won't even tell you about the raw path, then why so many choices if we use only one? Not that I'm being butthurt, I'm happy with my standard weapons, I just think that those things were just not necessary at all, it doesn't make much sense to me... *sigh* finally it's over. What do you think about the upgrade paths, and the boss weapons? Do you agree with me? disagree? want to punch my face? Please leave your comments, I'm very curious about your opinions and I want to see your points of view. Greetings from Brazil and have a nice day! Category:Blog posts